Blaze's Memory of Preschool
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Blaze talks about the very first day of school; where she was teased because she was diffrent.


As told by Blaze:

I was about 5 years old when I started preschool. I was very nervous and scared. I have never been to school nor did I know what it was. That day, I wore a dorky looking, girly, frilly dress with stockings and high heels. My mom and I walked out the door and she walked me to this tall red building that was very scary looking. I begged my mom not to have me go in. I did not know what was going to happen or what was expected.

My mom knocked on the door. We stood there, in the cold for about 2 minutes until someone finally opened the door. It was the teacher looking really happy and was really tall compared to myself. She seemed pretty nice when I first saw her. So I stared to ease a little bit.

"Well hi there! We've been expecting you" said the teacher. "Come on in... don't be shy..."

I walked in to the building. In it, it was really colorful. The walls were blue, the tables were yellow and the floor was green. They had all bunch of neat games and toys and the kids there were laughing and playing amongst themselves. The one thing I did notice was that after the teacher was talking to my mom, she extended her hand in front of the door and it closed... all by itself.

"Class, please take your seats" said the teacher.

Everyone ran to their perspective seating locations. After they have done so, they looked up at the teacher. I was standing right beside her, very nervously. The other kids began to look at me. As if, they were trying to figure me out.

"Good morning class" said the teacher.

"Good morning Miss Waters" the class exclaimed.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please give a warm welcome for our new addition to our class... Blaze" said Miss Waters.

The class did say hi to me. I waved my hand at them very friendly. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable than I was at first. I felt as if they wanted to get to know me more.

"Class... I must tell you, there's something special about Blaze that you must know" Miss Waters said. "She's what we call 'pyrokinetic', meaning she controls flames instead of objects".

The class froze... like that. And then, unexpectedly, they all began to laugh at me. Why would the laugh at me? I then quickly found out that it was my stupid pyrokinesis. One kid yelled out "fire crotch!", another yelled out "fire wreck!" and a third said "outcast". I felt.... so humiliated that day. So much, that telling his story makes me cry.

"Children! That is just about enough!" yelled Miss Waters.

The bell rings. Everyone runs out the door, laughing. I guess its recess time. Good. I didn't want them around anyway. But, I looked back and I saw a few kids standing behind me. One of them was a koala, one of them was a raccoon and the last one was a hedgehog.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" asked the hedgehog.

"Soo, do you really have fire powers? What can you do with them? Can you do fire snots? Can you shoot fire out of your eyes?" the koala asked excitedly.

"Uggh, I not okay... and yes I have fire powers; I can control fire meaning I cant set other people and objects on fire with my mind; no and no" I snapped.

"I forgot your name! What's your name?" asked the koala.

I looked at him really hard. I then roll my eyes and answered the kid. "Blaze..."

"Cool name!! My name's Gardon. It's very nice to meet you" exclaimed the koala. Pointing to the raccoon, he said "oh and this is my friend, Marine".

"Nice to meet you! I like your dress because it matches your shoes" Marine said.

Remember, the dress I was wearing was really dorky. But I thanked her anyway. So as you know it, the two of them ran out to play. Good... because tho' they were nice, they were annoying.

"My name's Silver" said the hedgehog. "I think you're cute... very cute. Sorry, I just had to tell you".

My cheeks heated up. That was the sweetest thing anyone could say to me. I looked over at him and gave him a huge smile. Silver, then, took my hand and ran outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" Silver said.

We ran and ran until we were in this meadow full of colorful flowers. I remembered it as a very peaceful place. Very quiet. So much that I could hear my own thoughts. I looked around and took it all in. I wondered to myself: why did he take me here?

"It's... it's beautiful, Silver" I said.

"Yes and I've been wanting to share my special hangout with someone and I think you were the right person to show it to. Since your cool" Silver said.

So, to conclude this, we hung out until my mom came to pick me up. Silver... what a guy...


End file.
